The Metropolis Files
by TwistOfFate4
Summary: based mid Season8 onwards, lois and clark draw closer to their destiny,and more importantly closer to eachother... contains references to spoilers and rumours etc


Title: The Metropolis Files

Chapter one: To Have and To Hold

Clark stared at himself in the barn mirror, his steel eyes searched his reflection as he tried to understand what had happened just moments before. When had he fallen for Lois Lane??

Flashback:

'Wow, the wedding's really happening huh?' Lois's voice bought a smile to his lips as he turned around to face her, Lois stopped in her steps to find his shirt buttons open, revealing his washboard abs and tanned skinned, she tore her eyes from his chest and back to his blue eyes.

'Yeah it is.' Clark said with a small smile as he buttoned up his shirt, he glanced at Lois and remained silent.

Lois frowned, noticing his look immediately, 'no, i'm not wearing a tank-top and jeans to my cousin's wedding Einstein.' She said, nodding downwards at her current outfit, 'My dress is inside...' she explained whilst nodding at the farmhouse from the window. Clark looked relieved for a moment as Lois brushed aside some lint off his maroon shirt. He paused as he suddenly found himself very aware of just how close they were standing. He cast a glance in her direction to see if she felt uncomfortable too but Lois didn't seem too bothered by their proximity, why would she be uncomfortable anyway? They were good friends and had known eachother for over 4 years. They had found themselves in close quarters several times before... Then why was Clark feeling so...coy...?

The word surprised him almost as much as what was about to happen next would. When he reached for the tie, Lois put her hand over his, 'No-the tie's too much. You look better without it.' Her helpful smile faded as she noticed him glance at her hand over his, she quickly pulled it away but neither of them moved their feet. For a moment that seemed to last for an eternity, they stared at eachother, Clark had never let himself hold Lois's gaze for more than a few seconds in the past, he had always been too afraid of what he might find or feel, but today, in this moment, he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Lois's emerald eyes glinted softly, the flecks of brown amongst the green made them mesmerising to watch. But Clark wasn't simply 'watching' her eyes, he was losing himself in them. The effects of standing so close weren't lost on Lois either, she was finding herself to be more and more drawn to him as his deep blue gaze held hers. Clark felt his own lips part slightly, he had forgotten to breathe, instead he was leaning in towards Lois. Lois watched him as he attempted to close the distance between them, was he about to kiss her?? Fireworks went off in her heart, her reaction to the thought caught her off guard-wait-did she want him to want to kiss her?? As she realised how close they were, her eyes fluttered shut on instinct in anticipation of his lips, their bodies leant closer. Clark's fingers gently grazed her chin, she tiptoed slightly, helping the moment along, Lois longingly waited for their lips to touch-'Where's my bridesmaid and Jimmy's best man??' Chloe demanded, her presence made them both jump, Lois and Clark simultaneously turned to face her.

'Chloe??' they both said, sounding as guilty as eachother. Clark let Lois take control, 'Chlo-you should be doing your hair, come on...'

'You need to get dressed Lois!' Chloe exclaimed.

'I know, I know-I was just checking on our neighbour hood friendly farm-boy, making sure he didn't pull out any of crazy stunts, like wearing one of his plaid shirts to the wedding...'

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Clark whilst grinning at Lois's comment, 'Clark Kent, don't you look dashing.' She said teasing her best friend, Clark let out a small laugh, 'Doesn't he Lois?'

Clark looked to Lois, Lois opened her mouth to speak but for the first time, words seemed to have left Miss Lane.

'Uh...Yeah...' this time her words carried no wit or smite, just sincerity, 'Yeah he does.' Clark gave her a small smile, which Lois uneasily returned. She felt as if she was on display and a spotlight was shining over her as she did her best to hide her vulnerability. It was the _way_ Clark was looking at her, as if he was trying to understand her; as if she was a puzzle he was trying to pull apart.

In typical Lois fashion, she embraced denial, decided their 'moment' wasn't worth pondering over and changed the subject. Clark seemed to have fallen silent, so why should she be expected to make a move...?

'Chloe come on, we have to get you ready,' she ordered as she purposely avoided Clark's steady gaze.

'Forget about me Lo...look at yourself!'

'Wow-you've even managed to nag me on your wedding day, I think that's a new record cuz...'

'We'll leave you to it Clark...friends and family will be here at 4pm, but I decided we'd have some drinks, just close friends before the do...' Chloe said in her normal informative manner.

'Okay, I'll just finish getting dressed and I'll be right in.' Clark smiled, it was his turn to feel Lois's eyes on him. He gulped, avoiding meeting her gaze on purpose; he didn't know what he had been thinking back there. He had no idea where the sudden urge to close the distance between his body and hers had arisen from. One thing was for sure though; Lois had definitely felt something too. He just knew it.

'See ya Clark...' Chloe said as she walked away, Lois turned around to say something to him-but then quickly changed her mind and practically sped out after Chloe.

Clark had a bemused expression on his face as Lois fled, he took in a deep breath as he wondered what had just happened between them. He frowned at his reflection, his cheeks were a rosy pink.

End flashback:

Clark glanced down at the tie that lay on the desk. He felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips, the pleasure he had felt from discovering Lois might like him came as a surprise to him, since when had he enjoyed the thought of Lois Lane being attracted to him...? Infact, since when had he been attracted to her?? He frowned at the tie. She was one hell of a woman, infact she was probably the only woman who could leave him all up in arms and confused, and yet somehow completely at peace.

He found himself grinning, and for the shortest of moments, he was happy. He was falling for Lois without a care in the world.

Lois climbed into her dress and pulled the maroon straps over shoulders, she stared into the mirror, and it wasn't her beauty she was marvelling at. It was her heart. What was coming over her? The more and more time she had spent with Clark, the more difficult she was finding it to cover her feelings for him. She had learnt alot of lessons when it came to love, and she'd learnt them all the hard way. Lois was now cautious with her heart, she had realised early on just how vulnerable she was when it came to her feelings for Clark. The image of him and the red head in the elevator popped into her mind, she shook it off. People often commented on the 'spark' between her and Clark, but Lois used to write it off as just their friendship. But the moment they had shared in the barn, the almost-kiss they had almost-shared...had blown her away. Never had she felt this attracted to a man. But one thing she had discovered today, was that Clark felt something too. The way he had leaned closer in response to her body said it all. The way his cheeks burned when Chloe walked in.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, _Woah-_ she thought as she looked in the mirror, _Am I seriously blushing over Clark??_

She shook her head, 'get a grip will ya...?' she muttered at herself.

The hallway downstairs:

Jimmy headed to Clark, 'hey CK, will you help me with this tie?'

'Sure.' Clark said helpfully, 'how do you feel?'

'Like I'm the luckiest man alive-then I think I'm dreaming...'

Clark grinned, 'You're lucky Jimmy. Chloe's an amazing person.' Jimmy smiled gratefully at Clark, not knowing the extent of the friendship and closeness that Clark had sacrificed with Chloe for her to be happy with Jimmy. He only regretted erasing her memory of his secret when he found himself alone, but lately Lois was the person he found himself hovering around.

His initial reasons for doing so had definitely changed, as had his intentions. What started off as a reluctant, half-hearted partnership, was now an unbreakable friendship and a deep-rooted bond that still needed to be explored further between the two. Lois Lane was also an amazing woman, in comparison to all the women he had come across, even Chloe wilted in comparison to Lois. Lois was in one word, indescribable.

After the moment they had just shared in the barn, Clark was beginning to understand why he would irrationally do his best to protect her all the time, and why he was so unsettled when she'd date another guy. He had feelings for her. Strong feelings. And after seeing that she felt something too, there was nothing holding him back. He knew she could handle his secret, and for once, he wanted to be with somebody who could handle him. Somebody who's passion matched his, somebody who always did the right thing. No matter what the situation. Somebody he could trust with himself.

Lois Lane.

'Does it fit okay?' Lois's voice summoned Clark and Jimmy's attention. The two men found themselves speechless as they stared up at her.

Lois raised her eyebrows at them impatiently, 'well?'

'Lois, you look amazing.' Jimmy mustered, 'Right CK?' On not hearing a response, Jimmy nudged Clark who realised he was staring at Lois.

'Yeah,' he said quickly with a nervous smile, 'you ...you do.'

_I almost kiss the guy and that's all he can muster?? _Lois thought to herself as she climbed down the stairs.

'Clark, why don't you and Lois enter together?' Jimmy suggested. Lois looked to Clark, who was already looking for excuses.

'Uh, I would-But I've gotta help with the organisation still-I need to ring the uh-'

'The...?' Lois prompted, not knowing what to make of his sudden reluctance to be near her.

'The wedding planner-find out when the cake's arriving-what's a wedding without cake...?' He quipped as he practically jogged down the hallway.

Jimmy could have sworn he saw a look of disappointment spread across Lois's features.

Clark gulped, _What is wrong with me? Get a grip. Since when have I been FLUSTERED by Lois? It's Lois. It's Lois Lane, she's rude, she bossy, she's stubborn- _He reminded himself over and over trying to list reasons not to feel this way about her. But it was no use. Every time his mind would give him a reason, his heart would tug in his chest, _she's stunning, smart, funny, trustworthy...loyal._

He ran his hands through his wavy hair, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself around her, and it petrified him beyond sense. Clark wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve. But lately, whenever it came to Lois, that was all he could do.

End chapter One:


End file.
